


Freezer Burn

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Affection, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anger, Animal Metaphors, Animalistic, Anime, Armor, Armor Kink, Asian Character(s), Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Background Slash, Barebacking, Battle, Begging, Belonging, Birthmarks, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Biting, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Body Worship, Bonding, Boners, Bottoming, Boundaries, Boyfriends, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Boys' Love, Breathplay, Canon Character of Color, Casual Sex, Character(s) of Color, Cheating, Chibi, Children, Closet Sex, Closets, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Compare and Contrast, Competence Kink, Competency, Competition, Complete, Computers, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Costume Kink, Costumes, Courage, Covert Operation, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Crushes, Crying, Cultural References, Curiosity, Cussing, Cute, Cute Kids, Cybercrimes, Cybersex, Daydreaming, Declarations Of Love, Deepthroating, Denial, Desire, Dessert & Sweets, Devotion, Dialect, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Double Entendre, Doubt, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dreams vs. Reality, Dubious Consent, Duelling, Eating, Eavesdropping, Electricity, Electrocution, Embarrassment, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotions, Endearments, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Erections, Erotic Electrostimulation, Erotica, Escapism, Established Relationship, Euphemisms, Everyone Is Gay, Exhaustion, Exhibitionism, Experimentation, Explanations, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, Exposure, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fantasy Sex, Fear, Feeding, Feelings, Feels, Female Character of Color, Feral Behavior, Fetish Clothing, Fights, Filming, Fingerfucking, First In The Fandom, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Floor Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Flying, Fondling, Food, Food Kink, Food Metaphors, Food Porn, Food Sex, Foot Fetish, Force-Feeding, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Foreplay, Foxes, Frenemies, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Fun, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Geniuses, Gift Giving, Glove Kink, Gloves, Groping, Group Sex, Growing Up, Guilty Pleasures, Hand & Finger Kink, Happy, Hardcore, Harm to Children, Height Differences, Hiding, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Homoeroticism, Hook-Up, Hormones, Horny Teenagers, Hot, Hot Sex, Humiliation, Humor, Humorous Ending, Hurt, Hypocrisy, Ice, Ice Cream, Ice Powers, Illegal Activities, Imagination, In Public, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Behavior, Infidelity, Innocence, Inspired by Art, Inspired by The Great Gatsby, Internet, Intimacy, Invasion of Privacy, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Jealousy, Joyful, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Kitsune, LGBTQ Character of Color, Lap Sex, Laughter, Laughter During Sex, Law Enforcement, Lemon, Licking, Lies, Light Dom/sub, Literary References & Allusions, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Stories, Loyalty, Lust, M/M, Machines, Making Love, Making Out, Male Bonding, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Male Solo, Masturbation, Meddling, Meta, Metaphors, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Mischief, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Sex Positions, Naughtiness, Naughty, Nervousness, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Cheating, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Nudity, OTP Feels, Oaths & Vows, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Oblivious, Office, Office Sex, One Night Stands, One Shot, One True Pairing, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgy, Pain, Pants, Partial Nudity, Past Underage, Past Underage Sex, Peer Pressure, Penis Size, Penises, Perversion, Pining, Plans, Platonic Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Popsicles, Porn, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Premarital Sex, Presents, Pride, Prodigies, Promiscuity, Promises, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Puns & Word Play, Queer Youth, Questioning, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Recruitment, References to Canon, Resentment, Responsibility, Revenge, Riding, Rimming, Rites of Passage, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Role Reversal, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Rough Oral Sex, Rubber, Sappy, Scheming, Schoolboys, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Secret Crush, Secrets, Self-Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Sensuality, Series, Sex, Sex Education, Sex Games, Sex Positions, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Metaphors, Sexy Times, Shame, Shameless Smut, Sharing, Shock, Shoe Kink, Shoes, Shopping, Shounen-ai, Showing Off, Shyness, Situational Humiliation, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slash, Smut, Snacks & Snack Food, Sneakiness, Sneaking Around, Solo Kink, Some Humor, Spit As Lube, Sticky, Strategy & Tactics, Stripping, Submission, Substitution, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, Suit Sex, Suits, Superpower Sex, Superpowers, Surprises, Surveillance, Swearing, Sweat, Sweet, Teasing, Technological Kink, Technology, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Teeth, Teleportation, Temperature Play, Tension, The Great Gatsby References, Third Wheels, Thunder and Lightning, Tight Pants, Tight Spaces, Tongues, Touching, Towels, True Love, Uncircumcised Penis, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Understanding, Undressing, Unexpected Visitors, Unrequited Crush, Unsafe Sex, Urban Fantasy, Vanilla, Vibrators, Video Cameras, Villains, Villains to Heroes, Virginity, Voyeurism, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watching, Wish Fulfillment, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worry, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 05:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Hikari Netto and Hikawa Tohru field test IPC’s newest innovation with a little help from Iceman and Elecman.





	Freezer Burn

Freezer Burn

Author’s Note: This is a standalone fic, unrelated to my ongoing series, “The Promiscuous Adventures of Hikari Netto” (<http://archiveofourown.org/series/1197922>). Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairings: Established Netto x Tohru, non-romantic Iceman x Elecman. Referenced one-sided Enzan x Netto, non-romantic Rockman x Elecman.

Summary:

Hikari Netto and Hikawa Tohru field test IPC’s newest innovation with a little help from Iceman and Elecman.

* * *

“Netto-kun, I’m not sure I want to do this.”

“Chill! I’ll be here every step of the way!”

Hikawa Tohru was already naked, lying on a towel on the floor of Higureya, their go-to Battle Chip shop, two of Netto’s fingers freshly pulled out of his ass.

They’d been going at it for the better part of an hour, initially with Tohru on his knees. Grasping roughly on Netto’s scrotum and buttocks, Tohru had milked all that unfiltered, syrupy liquid from his testicles until the interior of his mouth, the bridge of his nose, tears’ paths, cheekbones, chin, and hair were a gallimaufry of spit and cum. Dripping Netto’s serviced length, down his thighs in watery skeins and foxfire splatter, between the raphe of his nuts and onto the reverse of Tohru’s fostering hand.

“Will it hurt?”

“Is that a trick question? ’cause I can tell you it will! Like, a lot!”

“I know that, obviously…” he conceded. “Frankly, I was just hoping we could call the whole thing off.”

“If you decide to back out, I won’t hold it against you.”

Cherishing Netto’s reassuring kiss, Tohru lightened up. _How can he stand his own cum?_

“But _if_ we do this, I promise you I’ll –” He clacked his teeth for effect. “Well, you get the idea. Besides, this is the perfect opportunity to test the new PET accessory Enzan gave me!”

Tohru flinched at Netto’s advertisement of the toy, a ridged vibrator moulded in the shape of a penis – otherwise anatomically accurate, veins and all – which his boyfriend happily wetted in his mouth. Who’d have guessed IPC had an adult hardware division?

Enzan was being awfully cavalier, asking them to try his company’s latest product. First, Kido Shuuko supplied elicit use of Higureya’s storeroom, and now Enzan sent dirty gifts! Who’d be next? Dekao?

 _As long as they’re not sleeping together._ Tohru quietly ground his molars.

Netto waved in front of him. “You in there? Haha.”

“I thought you said Rockman turned us down?”

“True, but I found someone to replace him! Plug-in!”

“Mm…” Tohru okayed. “Plug-in, Iceman. Transmission.”

His teensy NetNavi transported into the vibrator’s cyberworld, where the “someone” Netto mentioned sedulously floated.

“It-it’s Elecman, desu.”

“Elecman? World Three’s?”

“For a guy so quick to criticize,” Netto started explaining, “Rockman gets around.”

Queerly garnering a confidence boost from his amusement toward Rockman’s hypocrisy, Tohru checked with Iceman, “You up for this?”

“I’ll do my best, desu!”

Iceman was more than a little curious. Since his operator and Hikari Netto became entangled, he shouldered the unpleasant task of running interference, figuratively clearing their history folders every time they got busy. Despite his dismissals to the contrary, however, he showed a distinct preoccupation observing the rise and fall of Tohru’s diaphragm and the squinching of Tohru’s eyelids when Netto ravished him. Because Rockman refused any role in the cover-up, that left few options.

Aquaman presented the natural choice. Counterproductively, Iceman’s preference rested in bottoming, same as Tohru; therefore, he insisted upon a Navi possessing a higher age pre-set. Elecman seemed about right.

Biting the closure of his glove, he brushed the former criminal’s leg and proceeded to stare.

“What are you looking at?” Elecman blustered.

The chibi’s inquiring, brown eyes followed the yellow stripe that led to his crotch. Ordinarily an uninterrupted line, twin bumps had appeared beneath Elecman’s rubbery suit, evidence of his constrained coil and plasma globes.

An easy enough fix. Elecman executed a basic mod to expose his genitals.

At last earmarked an excuse to satisfy his curiosity, Iceman went down on WWW’s mascot. Big, pink cheeks bloated, he recalled his operator’s approach, the particular sequence of flicks that crippled Netto’s resistance, and recreated them along Elecman’s shaft.

IPC’s nanotech read the increased CPU load, transducing the sexual signals shooting through the Navis’ frames into energy, which powered the vibrator in Netto’s hand.

“Heh, thank you Iceman.” The Net Saviour grinned, implanting the dildo.

Tohru burked screaming, the dick substitute buzzing inside him.

Lifting him backwards onto his chest so Tohru’s butt was within tongue’s reach, Netto rotated the vibrator’s dull end in his palm, apportioning equal pleasure to Tohru’s ring.

Meanwhile, Elecman pushed his pylon deeper. “Suck!”

In his aroused state, Iceman exercised minimal control over his abilities, blowing frigid air across Elecman’s anode with each breath. It felt numbingly good, but Elecman couldn’t risk his piece winding up a creamsicle.

“Lose your pants.”

Iceman did as ordered, then climbed aboard. Astutely, he’d made preparations of his own, his hole pre-widened to allow passage.

Elecman supported him by his ankles, remarking his uncomfortably placed birthmark. Iceman sat on his lightning rod. It squished around.

The pulsations surged in intensity.

“AAAAAGGGGHHH!”

“Ooo, love that face your making, Tohru-kun!” Netto licked his baby’s balls.

After receiving an alternating current of gratifying shocks, separated by measured delays, the direct current blazed forth, a maintained discharge of semen and orgastic volts.

Blasts of cum crashed like lightning bolts, stringing Iceman’s boots to both his overstressed pucker and Elecman’s conductor, and Iceman’s cocklet to everywhere else.

“I came so much, Tohru-kun…” Iceman puled.

“M-me too, Iceman…”

“Woo, that was fun!”

Resenting Netto’s brazenness, Tohru improvised a fitting reprisal. “Iceman, think you have another bout in you?”

“Gladly, desu!” His pee-pee twitched excitedly.

The Navis reorganized, and Tohru soon had Netto on his knees.

Up in his office, Ijuuin Enzan disposed of the hanky he finished masturbating into. The live video feed streaming from the private backchannel he installed continued playing.

“Damn, Netto. What’s it gonna take for you to bend over like that for me?”


End file.
